


It's such a perfect day

by liionne



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Asphyxiation, Beheading, Blood and Gore, Cutting, Drowning, F/M, M/M, Shooting, Torture, a tonne of violence, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was in place - the kit full of their tools was unlocked, the jammer that would block the phone signal even when Jim and Bones had confiscated their phones, the camera in the dining room, the chairs and cable-ties the rooms they planned to occupy, the windows locked shut and the keys discarded of. The guests, their victims, were seated at the table beneath the vent that Uhura had installed when the stick Georgia heat got too much for her and her boyfriend. It was too perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's such a perfect day

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote from a prompt I received a little while ago. All of the things that are described in the fic are tagged above, so if any of those are triggers, I'd stop right here.

There was a house in the countryside, right next the farm McCoy had grown up on. They'd been watching it for weeks, spending time spying on the girl with the hair that even when tied up hung between her shoulderblades who lived with the guy who may or may not have used a bowl during his last hair cut and maybe had an accident with a rice picker as a kid. They had friends over every so often: a man with warm eyes and a calm smile, the guy with the thick scottish accent and the dog with a funny name, the girl with the flame red curls and the one with the longest legs in the whole of the state. They would come and go every few days, and then, on the first saturday of every month, they'd all gather in her dining room and have a meal together, all six of them.

It was the perfect opportunity for the two murders next door.

Everything was in place - the kit full of their tools was unlocked, the jammer that would block the phone signal even when Jim and Bones had confiscated their phones, the camera in the dining room, the chairs and cable-ties the rooms they planned to occupy, the windows locked shut and the keys discarded of. The guests, their victims, were seated at the table beneath the vent that Uhura had installed when the stick Georgia heat got too much for her and her boyfriend. It was too perfect.

"Do it," Jim murmured, wrapping his arms around Bones' waist. He leaned his chin on his shoulder, eyes raised to the vent that Bones had wrenched open with those perfectly skilled hands of his. Needing no more encouragement than that, he emptied the tank of Axanol into the vent, closing it and turning to look t the video feed from the camera in the dining room.

He pulled Jim around to stand pressed to his chest as they watched the group chatting and laughing. Axanol was a sedative used for crowd control, spread as a gas when a protest became a riot. It would knock them out long enough to get them separated and tied up. They watched as their heads slowly began to loll, and they slumped forward against the table as sleep took them. Bones pressed a deep, passionate kiss to Jim's lip, tongues dancing for a moment before he pulled away. "Let's do this."

They dragged each body off to a seperate room, binding them to a chair by the ankles and the wrists, cable ties holding them in place. They had their phones taken off them, and the phone lines in each room were cut. He was a doctor, so Bones knew exactly how much Hyvro Metacet to inject them with so that they would sleep long enough for a staggered awakening, giving them enough time to kill one before the next came round.

This was going to be _fun_.

They started with the guy with that serene smile, the smile that never seemed perturbed by anything.

"Wonder how calm he'll be after this." Bones chuckled, as Jim gave him a smirk, balancing the gun in a leather-clad hand. The gloves were a precaution - no fingerprints could be left behind.

And they were god damn down right sexy.

"Bones, why hasn't he woke up yet?" Jim asked, tilting his head a little as he looked at Hikaru Sulu (or so his medical bracelet said) who was just beginning to stir.

Bones was sat on the bed behind him legs crossed as he watched Jim twirl the gun around his finger. "Why don't you wake him up, darlin'."

Jim turned to grin at him. "Good idea."

With aim only a naval officer could execute, he shot him in the shoulder, the sound of it echoing around the room as Sulu cried out in pain. Jim's pupils dilated just a little at the pain in his voice, and Bones scooted closer to the pair.

"You look hot with a gun." Bones told him, as Jim shot their victim in his other shoulder, eliciting another sharp yelp.

"I always look hot." Jim turned to grin at him, before turning back to their victim.

He shot Hikaru in the calf, and heard the bone crack. A shiver ran down his spine.

"What'd I hit?" Jim asked.

"Tibia." Bones answered. "Ten points; it's a biggie."

"Awesome, I'm winning."

"Stop!"

Hikaru's voice was ragged as he cried out, the only real word he could spit at them as he writhed against his ties in pain. Jim just chuckled as he shot him in the other calf. He pointed the gun closer to his leg, the bullet hitting the bone faster than it had before - a shard of what Jim thought might be bone became lodged in the flesh.

"Oh Hikaru," He smiled, sickly sweet as crouched close to Hikaru, feeling his breath on his face. "We're not gonna stop until you're dead."

He shot him in the back of the hand, stepping back so as to avoid being hit by the splatter of tiny droplets. Blood on his new jeans was the last thing he needed. Hikaru groaned, eyes clamping shut as he leaned forward in his seat, presenting quite perfectly the back of his head.

Jim pointed the gun at the spot where he hoped the bullet would shatter his skull and lodge in his brain. He was about to pull the trigger when he felt a hand on his arm, lowering his hand. "Not yet." Bones murmured in his ear, pressed flush against Jim's back. "Make him bleed."

The sultry tone to his voice made Jim shiver, and he nodded, leaning back to kiss Bones quickly before he lifted Hikaru's chin with the barrel of the gun. He was still awake, eyes looking a little glazed from the pain. With a smirk, Jim shot him through the chest. Hikaru cried out again, his voice sounding more broken than before.

"If you can hit him from the other side of the room, I'll blow you every night for a week." Bones murmured in his ear, biting lighting at his lobe.

Jim gave a half turn, and smirked, "Challenge accepted."

Bones stood off to the side as Jim stalked over to the opposite end of the room, his back pressed to the wall as he raised his gun. He aimed, closing one eye to make sure he was shooting straight before he squeezed the trigger.

The bullet hit Hikaru right in the middle of his forehead, and his blood splattered the wall behind him.

Leonard raised his eyebrows as Jim approached. "You owe me." He smirked, kissing him deep and slow and sloppy as he put the gun back in its case, locking it behind him.

Bones smirked. "There's one debt I don't mind repayin'."

~*~

"You take this one, Bones." Jim whispered in his ear.

They stood watching her, a few inches separating them as they waited for her to wake up. The I.D in her purse said she was Janice Rand, but it didn't matter, especially not after their grand finale.

She hummed a little as she woke up, blinking and squinting through the darkness, the room being lit with only one lamp. "Ny-Nyota?" She asked, her voice hoarse. "Spock? Who the hell are-"

"Sssh," Bones hushed her, crouching down in front of her. "Spock and Nyota ain't here."

Fear registered in Janice's eyes, and she sucked in a deep breath. She looked from Bones to the doorway, squirming against her bonds.

"Who are you? Let me go." She murmured, her voice soft and filled with fear. She began to thrash against her ties and Leonard set his hands down on her thighs to still her.

Janice squeaked at the rough leather against her skin, now aware of just how short her dress was. She clamped her legs tight together, and Leonard chuckled.

"Don't worry darlin'," he said, tucking a stray lock of blonde hair behind her shoulder. "I've got a boyfriend."

He wrapped his hands around her throat, using only a light pressure at first, wanting to see her wriggle as she realised what he was doing. And then he slowly increased the pressure, until her face was turning red and her cries had turned to grunts.

"You're a hot strangler." Jim murmured from the chair he'd taken by the door, watching with his head tilted slightly to the right.

"I thought we had an agreement," Leonard smirked, watching Janice's face turn purple. "I'll blow you later."

Jim just grinned as Janice stopped struggling.

Her body hung forward, and Leonard grabbed the stethoscope from their kit to check that she was gone. He'd take her pulse, but he didn't want to risk the fingerprints.

"Well?" Jim asked, standing and moving towards Jim.

"Stone cold." Leonard replied, putting the stehtoscope back in the kit and locking it.

Jim grinned. "Just how I like them."

~*~

"You played baseball as a kid," Bones said, handing Jim the bat. "You do it."

"You mean I broke into the stadium and played against a hot girl who I proceeded to bang?" Jim raised an eyebrow.

"That I do." Bones nodded.

Jim grinned and took the bat.

Scott was just waking up. Nothing on him held his name, not even his cell (which had been destroyed by the wrath of Bones), so they'd had to take his name based on the tattoo on his bicep that read: "Scott". It'd do. Names were just a formality.

Jim waited until he was looking at the two of them with bleary eyes before he swung the bat at his skull.

"Nice." Bones gave a low whistle.

Jim grinned as he smacked him in the legs, hearing the bones crack. He thrust the bat of the back into Scott's ribs, and watched him wince.

"I'm from Glasgow, laddy," He said weakly, holding his head up even as he spat blood. "I've had worse than that on a Saturday night."

Jim chuckled. "Good. I love it when it takes a while."

"Make him stop talking, Jim." Bones murmured, watching from a dark corner of the room.

"You've got your boyfriend in on this too?" Scott asked, almost raising an eyebrow. "Weird sort of foreplay."

"Jim." Bones repeated.

Jim turned to smirk at him before he swung the bat at Scott's jaw, hearing it crack.

Scott groaned, but he didn't speak.

Jim cracked him in the ribs a few times, hitting at his shins and his hands when he felt like less of a challenge.

"Jim, Red'll be waking up in a minute." Bones said quietly. "Finish him."

Scott was still awake, and he glared at him. Jim just smiled back at him, winking as he smashed the bat into his skull, thick red blood oozing from the wound. It took a few more hits to split his skull almost in two, the gaping hole Jim had created spewing blood.

"Let's go." Jim murmured, kissing Bones as he put the bat back in the kit. He cupped his face with a gloved hand. "I don't wanna miss Red."

~*~

She was already awake and sturggling when they got to her room. She spat at their shoes, and Leonard chuckled.

"Hows about a teach you how to do this one, sweetheart?" He asked, looking over at Jim as he unraveled the line of blades, ranging from a cleaver to paring knife. He decided on the chef's knife, and took Jim's hand. He placed the blde into the palm of his hand.

"But you always do the mutilating." Jim frowned.

"Nice for you to learn." Leonard smiled, leaning in to kiss him.

"When you're done having this nice little moment, I'd like you tell me who the _fuck_ you are!" The redhead, Gaila, screeched from the chair.

Jim and Bones shared a glance.

"I'll get the ball gag." Leonard nodded.

When she was suitably gagged and double-tied just in case, Leonard wrapped his hand over Jim's, holding the knife with him.

"You got pretty red hair, missus." Bones murmured, as he pressed the tip of the knife to her skin. "Let's make the rest of you match."

He guided Jim's hand as they dug the blade into her thigh, breaking the skin and cutting in about an inch. The gush of blood was almost immediate, and Leonard helped Jim to drag the blade through her skin, curving it around in fancy loops and patterns. She screamed and thrashed, trying to kick them away despite the double cable ties on her legs. They trailed the blade down her kneecap, making a smooth incision down her calf. They moved onto the other leg, cutting patterns into the skin.

With Bones' body hunched almost protectively over Jim's, they ignored the cries of their victim, watching red ooze from her wounds as they carved new ones into the flesh. They carved tiny slashes into her collarbones, pricked the skin along the inside of her arms, until they came to her wrists.

"Three slashes'll do it." Bones murmured.

"I don't think I'm ready." Jim responded. Gaila squirmed behind them. "What if I don't go deep enough."

Bones pressed a kiss to his forehead. "You'll do great."

With a nod and a deep breath, Jim slashed her wrists. They stood back, watching as she cried and struggled, quickly bleeding out of her wrists. Blood poured over the arms of the chair, and when the knives were safely locked away, Bones wrapped his arms around Jim's waist.

"I'm proud of you." he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to his lips as Gaila's struggling slowed, until it was none existant. She hung limply from the chair, the blood already beginning to dry where it stained the carpet.

Jim smiled. "I'm proud of me too."

~*~

Spock was awake too, when they found him, but he wasn't struggling like Gaila. He stared at them impassively as they walked in, but his hands were curled into fists.

"Where is Nyota?" He asked, voice calm when they shut the door.

"That doesn't matter." Jim answered.

"Perhaps not to you." Spock replied. "But to me her whereabouts is imperative. I will repeat myself - where is Nyota?"

Jim thought he could detect the hint of a threat in his voice. He scowled.

"Let me tell you something, Spock." he said, crouching down in front of him and glaring at him. "You're not in charge here. _We_ are in charge here. If we want to tell you where your girlfriend is, we will. But as it happens, we don't. So you can shut your mouth unless you're begging for your life. And even then I'm going to ignore you."

They stared at each other, and Jim thought he could see a hint of fear behind his stoic expression.

"Damn it Jim," Bones said gruffly. "That was hot as hell."

"Not in front of the asshole." Jim muttered, scowling at Spock. He turned to grin at Bones, though, who raised an eyebrow with a sultry smirk.

"The axe." Jim demanded. Bones handed it out to him, a shiver running through him at how dominant Jim was being. Jim ran a eather-clad thumb over the blade, and looked back to Spock.

"This is the plan, Spock." he said, matter-of-factly. "I'm going to kill you, and I'm going to make sure it hurts. And then I'm going to kill your pretty little girlfriend." Spock stiffened slightly. "But here's the thing - I'm going to kill you fairly quickly. Two or three hacks at your throat tops. But Nyota? I'm going to kill her slowly. I'm gonna start shallow, and go deeper. I'm going to hurt her in way you can never even imagine, and then, when she's all but dead, I'll bring her here and show her your body. And _that's_ when I'll kill her."

Spock gave a roar, finally beginning to thrash at his bonds. Jim stood, gripping the aze in both hands. "It's a shame you won't be able to watch." He spat through gritted teeth, raising the axe and bringing it down on his neck.

It tore into his jugular, sending blood flying at the beige-painted walls. He had only cut a quarter of the way through, though. Spock continued to struggle, and Jim gave another hack at his neck, this time taking it even further. His head was hanging on by just a shred - Jim lopped it off in one more neat stroke, sending it toppling the floor.

"That was really the only cure for those bangs." He muttered, handing the axe back to Bones.

"You really going to do that to Nyota?" Bones asked, putting the axe back in the kit.

"No." Jim shook his head. "It'll be too much fun to just kill her."

~*~

Nyota didn't wake up until the water hit her skin.

"Wha-?" She murmured, looking up bleary eyed. "Spock?"

"Spock's dead." Bones answered abruptly.

"And you're about to join him." Jim grinned.

Uhura blinked, coming back to her senses. "What the-?" Her eyes widened, and she screamed. "Help! Help me, someone-"

"Sssh," Jim hushed her, pressing a finger to her lips. "There's no one here to help you, Nyota. They're all dead."

"Make sure you say hello to them for us." Leonard grinned.

He held her hips down whilst Jim held her shoulders, and together they pushed her under the water. They watched as she thrashed, looking as if she was in slow-motion under the water. She put up a fight for a good couple of minutes before a final bubble of air escaped her parted lips, and her eyes rolled back into her head.

They watched as she lay still in the water, white dress and dark hair floating around her body eerily, like the subject of an old oil painting. Together, they stood, and shared a deep, passionate kiss before Jim sighed.

"Just one more thing left to do." he grinned.

"The big finale." Bones agreed. They lifted Nyota out of the water and laid her on the floor, and he handed Jim a bottle of gasoline.

"You go soak downstairs, I'll do upstairs." He said.

Jim gave a nod, pressed a quick kiss to his lips, and left.

Bones opened the door to each room and doused everything in petrol - the floor, the walls, the furniture, their bodies. Everything was soaked. He met Jim in the attic where the best night of their lives had started, and Jim lit a handful of matches. Dropping them on the floor of the hallway, he grinned at Bones as they clambered out of the house and onto the ground below. They retreated to a spot some way away in the surrounding fields, and held each other close.

"I love you, Bones." Jim said, looking up at his doctor, illuminated by the light of the fire.

Bones leaned down to kiss Jim softly, tenderly. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the darkest fic I've ever wrote. Let's hope it went well.
> 
> Title is from Lou Reed's "Perfect Day", which I may or may not have taken from the movie You're Next.


End file.
